Binns professzor utolsó órája
by NevemTeve
Summary: Néha, de nagyon is ritkán, a lélek továbbindul, de hogy hová, azt ő maga sem tudhatja... A halál titkaiból a kísértetek sem tudnak többet, mint az élők.


**Binns professzor utolsó órája**

Szeretem a munkám. Tudom, hogy sokan a legunalmasabb tantárgynak tartják a mágiatörténetet, de a diákjaim nem így gondolják! Sosem panaszkodnak, nem zajonganak, nem unatkoznak látványosan, mint ahogy mi csináltuk, mikor én voltam diák... Nem lehet rájuk panaszom, szorgalmasak, isszák a szavaimat!

Ha nem kell álszerénynek lennem, elmondhatom, hogy a legtapasztaltabb tanár vagyok a Roxfortban, sokéves tapasztalat segít abban, hogy minden előadásom precíz, alapos és könnyen érthető legyen. Persze, ha valakinek mégis marad kérdése, nem zárkózom el előle, a diákjaim mindig tudják, hol találnak meg.

– Professzor úr – kezdi egy kislány zavartan –, kérem, segítsen! Ön bizonyára mindent tud... a _kísértetekről_.

– Természetesen, a mágia történetéhez a kísértetek is hozzá tartoznak – felelem kicsit meglepetten –, de nem túl komor téma ez, egy ilyen fiatal lány számára?

A kislány olyan meglepetten, vagy talán csalódottan néz rám, mintha valamivel megbántottam volna... nem értem, mivel, de próbálom menteni a helyzetet:  
– Ne haragudjon, Miss ...

– Mouron, Myrtle Mouron

– ... Miss Mouron, nem akartam megbántani, de ön még olyan fiatal... ez a téma eléggé lehangoló, nem javasolnám, hogy sokat foglalkozzon a kísértetek ügyeivel, kivéve, ha valamilyen személyes oka van rá...

– Van... van rá okom – mondja nagyon komolyan a kislány – professzor úr, miért nem lesz _mindenkiből_ kísértet?

– Nos, amennyire tudni lehet, csak azokból a varázslókból és boszorkányokból lesz kísértet, akik valamilyen okból nem tudtak, vagy nem mertek továbbindulni a _Félútról_.

– Mi az _Félút_, professzor úr?

– Hogy _micsoda_, azt nem tudja senki, de hogy _milyen_, arra tudunk következtetni a kísértetek beszámolóiból. Mindegyikük azt mondja, hogy olyan, mint a saját, életében ismert világa... ebből arra következtetünk, hogy maga a _Félúton_ rekedt lélek teremti meg magának azt a látszat-világot, amit maga körül tapasztal.

– Professzor úr! Lehetséges, hogy valaki úgy kerül át a _Félútra_, hogy nem is tudja, hogy meghalt? – kérdezi a kislány ijedten.

– Nono, azért ez nem valószínű – igyekszem megnyugtatni. – A kísértet ugyanis látja a valós világot és az élő embereket is, de egészen másképp: anyagtalannak, megfoghatatlannak és szinte átlátszónak lát minket... nem valószínű tehát, hogy valaki annyira szórakozott legyen, hogy ezt ne vegye észre... Emiatt nem kell aggódnia, kedves... Myrtle! – szerencsére időben eszembe jut a kicsike neve.

– Egyébként a tudományos kutatás szempontjából nagyon hasznos lehet egy kísértet beszámolója életének eseményeiről... persze a kísértet éppúgy tévedhet, vagy hazudhat, mint az élő! Fel kell hívjam a figyelmét a forráskritika fontosságára... – ez az, talán sikerül egy kevésbé gyászos témára terelni a kislány figyelmét –, például a legtöbben hajlamosak a saját szerepüket eltúlozni, vagy éppen hmmm... _megszépíteni_... ébernek kell lennünk, hogy minél közelebb kerüljünk a valósághoz!

– És a kísértetek örökre a _Félúton_ kell maradjanak? – kérdezi Myrtle kicsit remegő hangon. Úgy látszik, tényleg nagyon foglalkoztatja ez a kérdés... bizonyára egy rokonáról van szó.

– Néha, de nagyon is ritkán, a lélek _továbbindul_, de hogy hová, azt ő maga sem tudhatja... A halál titkaiból a kísértetek sem tudnak többet, mint az élők.

– De miért olyan ritka, hogy... továbbinduljon a lélek?

– Nos, Myrtle, legjobb tudásunk szerint a halál után a test nélkül maradt lélek alig vagy semennyire sem képes _fejlődni_ vagy változni. A halála pillanatában nem állt készen arra, hogy teljesen elszakadjon a mi világunktól – akár félelemből, akár mert teljesen készületlenül érte a halál –, de mert nem képes túllépni ezen az akadályon, hosszú évekre vagy évszázadokra csapdába esett.

– De kérem, most már árulja el, miért kérdez ennyit ezekről a szomorú kérdésekről! – Bizonyára fájdalmas lesz szegénynek, de bármi jobb, mint a titkolózás és tagadás...

Könny csillog a szemében, amikor kimondja:  
– Professzor úr, én ötvennégy évvel ezelőtt haltam meg! Azért rekedtem a _Félúton_, mert, ahogy ön is mondta, teljesen készületlenül ért a halál... de most már szeretnék továbblépni, csak nem tudom, hogyan...

– Kislány, nyugodjon meg, ez tévedés, kérem, hallgasson meg – próbálkozom kétségbeesetten –, ön éppannyira eleven, mint én... Jöjjön velem a gyengélkedőre, bizonyára tudnak segíteni... istenem, micsoda szörnyű tévedés! – Bárcsak értenék a lelki zavarokhoz... attól félek, hogy ez a téveszme _súlyos_ problémára utal...

A zavarodott kislány most úgy néz rám, mint aki egy szót sem ért.  
– Professzor úr, de hiszen Ön tíz évvel ezelőtt meghalt!

* * *

Mikor kinyitom a szemem, az ágyamon fekszem, a kislány bűntudatosan néz rám.

– Miss Mouron, hogy engedhetett meg magának ilyen morbid tréfát?! Nem csoda, hogy elvesztettem az eszméletemet... az én koromban!

– Bocsásson meg! Nem gondolhattam... honnan sejtettem volna... ne haragudjon, professzor úr, de egyszer mindenképp meg kellett tudnia...

Kezdek aggódni... ez a kislány annyira _őszinte_... biztos, hogy komolyan gondolja ezt a képtelenséget. Hogyan nyugtassam meg? Itt az ideje az egyenes beszédnek.

– Kedves Myrtle, azt hiszem, az ön téveszméit valamilyen betegség, vagy sokkhatás okozza... én sajnos nem értek az efféle problémákhoz, de szívesen elkísérem a gyengélkedőre, Lyndon nővér bizonyára tud segíteni.

– Professzor úr, Lyndon nővér huszonöt évvel ezelőtt gyógyított itt, most Madame Pomfrey dolgozik a gyengélkedőn...

– Elnézést, tévedtem, mostanában szerencsére kitűnő az egészségem, nem volt szükségem orvosi segítségre az utóbbi néhány évben – igyekszem mentegetőzni, de érzem, hogy valami nincs rendben. Miért nem találkoztam még ezzel a Madame Pomfrey-vel valamelyik étkezésnél, vagy ünnepségen?

– Kedves Myrtle, kérem, térjünk vissza a dologra egy kicsit később – mentegetőzöm –, hamarosan megkeresem, bizonyára megtaláljuk a megnyugtató megoldást a _problémájára_.

Myrtle elment, a probléma itt maradt... Lehetséges, hogy...? Előfordulhat az, hogy én...? Képtelenség! Igaz, hogy hajlamos vagyok túlságosan elmélyedni a munkámban, elkerülöm a társaságot, sőt egyesek szerint kissé _szórakozott_ vagyok, de... persze nem így volt, amíg Susan élt... de mikor egyedül maradtam... addigra Ted és kis Susie már rég felnőttek és elköltöztek... akkor nem maradt semmi, csak a tantárgyam... nem volt semmi más, ami érdekelt volna... De most várnak a harmadikosok, különösen nehéz a tananyag: az óriások és a varázslók kapcsolata. Mennyi értelmetlen gyűlölködés, mennyi sértődés és igazságtalan előítélet mindkét oldalon! Még a diákjaim is tele vannak előítéletekkel, pedig... de most sietnem kell, még sohasem késtem a saját órámról.

* * *

Nos, itt minden rendben. A diákok éberen figyelnek, a szavak folyékonyan jönnek a nyelvemre... De valami mégis zavar... valami szokatlan, de mi lehet az? Talán hiányzik valaki a diákok közül, vagy megváltozott az ülésrend? Meg kell állnom egy pillanatra, hogy kiderítsem. Akármilyen figyelmesen is tanulmányozom a diákokat, nem látok változást: ugyanazok az átlátszó fehér arcok... Átlátszó?! Ez nem lehet... Ez őrültség! Ha nem _ők_ kísértetek mindnyájan, akkor... akkor az a képtelenség, amit Myrtle mondott – _igaz_?!

Szólni vagy mozdulni sem tudnék most, a borzasztó felismerés súlyától dermedten állok... szerencse, hogy a diákjaim nem vettek észre semmit. Nem vettek észre semmit?! Úgy látszik, alszanak... az én odaadó diákjaim! Vajon minden órán ez történik? Alvó diákoknak magyarázok évtizedek óta?! Azt reméltem, hogy figyelnek rám, és ez elég is volt ahhoz, hogy biztosra vegyem, tényleg úgy is van... igazából semmit sem hallanak... Nincs értelme folytatni ezt az órát...

* * *

– Igazgató úr, volna egy perce? – kérdezem a lehető legudvariasabban. – Egy meglehetősen fontos kérdésről lenne szó.

– Természetesen, természetesen! – mosolyog Dumbledore, mintha semmi sem lehetne nagyobb rendben.

– Kérem, igazgató úr, meg tudná mondani, hogy milyennek lát engem? – kérdezem ártatlanul, de már nehezen tudom fékezni a haragomat.

– Remek színben van, kedves kollégám – feleli, de már nem mosolyog –, az ... _állapotához_ képest igazán jó színben...

– Arra gondol, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy már rég _meghaltam_? Hogy tíz éve kísértetként untatom a diákokat?! – már nem tudom visszafogni magam, de nem is akarom. – Az elmúlt tíz évben nem talált alkalmat, hogy figyelmeztessen erre az apróságra?! Egy diáktól kellett megtudnom; biztosíthatom, mélységesen megalázó élmény volt! Igazgató úr, ezennel lemondok az állásomról... sajnálom, hogy ennek a tanév közepén kell megtörténnie, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy a diákok semmivel sem fognak rosszabbul aludni a mágiatörténet órákon a távollétemben sem, mint eddig. Isten önnel!

* * *

– Myrtle, szeretnék bocsánatot kérni magától... nevetségesen viselkedtem, igaz? Bolondnak tartottam magát, pedig én voltam bolond...

A szomorú kislány ettől egy picit elmosolyodik:  
– Professzor úr, higgye el, nem akartam megbántani; ha tudtam volna... hogy ön nem is tudja...

– _Valamikor_ meg kellett tudnom... tíz év után igazán ideje volt... bárhogy is, azt hiszem, most már válaszolhatok a kérdésére...

Myrtle kicsit elsápad, de erőt vesz a félelmén:  
– Tehát ön tudja, hogyan... _léphetek tovább_? – kérdezi bátran.

– De kérem, kisasszony, ne sértsen meg szakmai büszkeségemben! – próbálom tréfával enyhíteni a félelmét. – Nekem kötelességem tudni!

– Bocsásson meg... tehát elárulja mit kell tennem? Én már mindenkitől elbúcsúztam, szeretném _most_ megtenni, amíg el nem fogy a bátorságom.

– Nem áll módomban _elmondani_; de ha nem bánja, hogy egy bolondos vénember a kísérője, akkor _megmutatom_...

* * *

_Néha, de nagyon is ritkán, a lélek _továbbindul_, de hogy hová, azt ő maga sem tudhatja... A halál titkaiból a kísértetek sem tudnak többet, mint az élők._


End file.
